Come Out Where Ever You Are
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Shalimar catches Brennan sneaking back into Sanctuary.


****

Come Out Where Ever You AreAuthor: Donna Lynn  
E-mail: **donnalynndarkangelsfanfic.com**   
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: "Understudy"  
Season: 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Content Warning: This story contains language and sexuality.  
Summary: Shalimar catches Brennan sneaking back into Sanctuary and they have a one on one.   
Author's Note: I loved the episode "Understudy" so much that I have written several of my own fics based from it.   
Pairing: Shalimar/Brennan  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Mutant X"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

Brennan pulled into the parking garage of Sanctuary as quietly as he could. It was very late and no one knew he left. He got out of his brand new 2003 GT Mustang and quietly tried to sneak inside.

"You almost made it, " a voice said as he shut the door. He stopped with a sigh.

"Hey Shal, " he turned and seen her propped against the wall. "Knew I left didn't you?"

She nodded with a smile, "Like I said, I can sense you from a hundred feet away."

"For some odd reason that arouses me, " he said.

"You've been drinking, " she stated as she pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to him.

"A little, but not enough to keep from getting home, " he reassured.

She nodded and used her feral senses further on him. All she could scent was his scent and alcohol. She was curious why he left in the middle of the night just to go out drinking. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, " he chuckled. "It's not like I went out and got drunk off my ass."

"Why did you go?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Needed some space."

She nodded and tried to leave.

"Hey Shal?" he called.

"Yeah?" she turned to look at him.

"Why don't you sit up with me awhile?" he suggested.

"It's four in the morning, " she pointed out.

"And you're not the least bit tired are you?" he said knowingly.

"We both need to get some sleep, " she said facing him.

"I'm not tired, " he gave her the pouty face.

She giggled, "Don't look at me like that. If you weren't tired then why did you come home?"

"I wanted to come home, " he shrugged.

"Mmm mmm, " she said not convinced. "Come on come clean."

"Come clean with what?" he rubbed his earlobe.

"You're lying, I can tell because you're rubbing your ear, " she smiled.

"What?" he questioned.

"Anytime you're nervous or lying you have this tendency to rub your ear, " she teased.

"I don't know if I like you knowing so much about me, " he voiced.

"Come on talk to me, " she persisted with a pat on the shoulder.

"You don't want to hear about it Shal trust me, " he tried to give her an out.

Her smiled faded at the sound of his voice. "We can talk about anything you want, " she suggested.

"Anything?" he asked.

She nodded, "Anything."

He nodded in return and crossed his arms, "Ferals..."

"What about them?" she asked already knowing where the conversation would lead.

"You are the only feral I've ever gotten close to so I'm not sure on a lot of things, " he started. "Nikki was the first one I've ever seen you around for any length of time besides Richard and Zack."

"What's your question Brennan?" she asked.

"You were all happy to see Nikki when she showed up, but as time went on you started to feel threatened by her...why?" he said curiously.

She looked down at her feet and turned away form him. "Because I was out and she was in. Everyone was excepting her and I was off to the side...she was moving in where I was, like I was being pushed away from everyone, " she explained.

"What made you snap all the sudden?"

"Don't ask me that, " she begged.

"I'm asking, " he turned her to face him with a stern look.

"Brennan..."

"Shalimar come on be on the level with me here, " he asked.

She stared at him worriedly, "When I seen you and Nikki so close I wanted to...It made me crazy. I could handle the clothes, my room and all the other stuff but...I didn't want her to take you from me."

He smiled softly and pulled her into a huge hug, "Like I said, you had no reason to feel threatened by Nikki. You will always be my feral."

"Was that your question? Was I jealous of Nikki?" she looked up into his face.

"Mostly, " he nodded.

"So what else is on your mind?"

He shook his head as he stared down at her. He framed her face with his hands and leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead...her nose...her cheek..."Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" he asked lowly his lips lingering close to hers.

"You don't have too."

His breath against her made her almost week in the knees. "I wanna kiss you, " he whispered resting his forehead against hers. She gave a nervous laugh and tried to get free but he wouldn't let her. "Brennan, " she voiced.

"Haven't we been here before?" he said more than asked.

"Yeah, and do you remember what happened?" she said.

"We're the only ones here, " he shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her lightly almost tentatively. Once he was sure she wasn't going to bolt he pressed further, kissing her deeper. She was quickly caught up in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brennan encircled her waist with his arms and lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a moan when she felt the wall at her back.

"Shalimar..." he breathed against her neck making his way down her chest.

"Brennan...stop, " she said trying to push him away.

He stopped and rested his forehead against hers, "What's the matter?"

"This is a mistake, " she said regretfully.

He shook his head, "No it's not Shal...this feels to right."

"That's what makes this wrong. We live together and we work together and feelings get in the way, " she tried to rationalize.

"My feelings for you never get in the way during our missions, " he insisted. "If anything they help me focus." He stared into her eyes for a moment.

"What are your feelings for me?" she asked.

"I love you, " he said without hesitation.

Her eyes went wide for a second, "You love me?"

He shook his head as if he were trying to understand it himself. "I don't know when it happened but I just know that it did, " he said.

"I love you too..." she whispered bringing him into a hug. "I don't know what my life would be like if you weren't a part of it."

He pulled her closer and kissed her head. "I know what mine would be like, boring, " he joked trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't ready for a serious discussion, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to avoid it for long.

She pulled away and smiled up at him. "You're too cute for your own good you know that?" she touched the tip of his nose.

He chuckled, "I am not cute Shal."

"Yes you are, " her smile got bigger.

"No, I'm not, " he insisted getting slightly agitated.

"You are so cute, " she pinched his cheek knowing it would make him madder than a hornet.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away making her laugh. "Stop it you know I hate that word, " he reprimanded.

"I know, " she giggled giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Wanna put a movie in and fall asleep on the couch?" she asked.

He rubbed his right eye, "Sounds good to me."

She nodded and took his hand, "Let's go mister."

****

THE END

* * *

**Back to Fan Fiction********Back to Archive********Back to Index**


End file.
